


[podfic of] you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Ableism, Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Permanent Injury, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Tony fucking Stark, and this is how it goes: Start, stop, start again. Rinse. Repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’re a rich little boy (who’s had to work for his toys)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307018) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wsajrus7si04fzw/you're_a_rich_little_boy_finished.mp3)


End file.
